1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method, an information processor, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional system that aggregates data and reports the results of aggregation on a section basis with respect to usage of image forming apparatuses such as multifunction machines installed in an office or the like. The results of aggregation are used to determine current usage and to work on a future usage policy. The usage includes items such as the number of printouts, the number of copies, the number of pages transmitted and received by facsimile (FAX), paper size, and paper type.
In order to make it possible to aggregate data on a billing destination basis such as a section basis with respect to usage, each of the users of an image forming apparatus is required to input a code indicating a billing destination corresponding to the user via the operations panel of the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus records log information including the above-described items in correlation with the input code.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-178324 for related art.